Feierlichkeiten
by Ginevra Lestrange
Summary: Ein interessanter Tag für Ron, an dem alles anders kommt, als er erwartet hat.RonRemusSlash. Einfach selber lesen und Meinung bilden.


_Hallo euch allen, die ihr euch dieses Geschichtchen antun wollt! Wenn ihr es bis zum Ende schafft, dann lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da, ja? _

_Ähem, räusper ich sollte vielleicht noch sagen, dass das hier Slash ist, wem das also von vorne herein nicht gefällt: Besser nicht lesen!_

_So und nun wünsch ich viel Spaß und hoffentlich einigermaßen gute Unterhaltung! _

**Feierlichkeiten **

Unsanft wurde ich aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als ein lautes Ratschen an mein Ohr drang. Verschlafen blinzelnd richtete ich mich auf und sah mich um.

Im Bett neben mir war Harry gerade dabei, lautstark sämtliche Geschenke auszupacken und das zerrissene Papier auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Ich konnte ihm seine Freude nicht verübeln, schließlich wurde man nur einmal achtzehn und ich war an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag ähnlich euphorisch gewesen.

„Morgen, Alter!" grinste ich.

„Morgen!" kam es zurück.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke...Hey, das ist ja genial!" Gerade hatte er ein verbeultes Päckchen aufgerissen und eine riesige Portion Scherzartikel war auf das Bett gefallen. Offenbar waren sie von meinen Zwillingsbrüdern.

Ich pflückte mich aus dem Bett und ging zu ihm hinüber .

„Soll ich vielleicht helfen?" fragte ich mit einem Schmunzeln, als mein Blick auf den großen Berg mit noch unausgepackten Geschenken fiel.

„Untersteh dich! Das sind meine!" zischte er drohend, grinste jedoch, als ich eine gespielt weinerliche Miene aufsetzte und die Unterlippe vorschob.

„Na warte!" Er packte sein Kopfkissen und zog mir damit eins über den Kopf .

„Gnade, Gnade!" Lachend duckte ich mich und ging ins Bad.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche kam ich zurück ins Zimmer, doch Harry war nirgends zu sehen. Dem großen Haufen Geschenkpapier auf dem Boden nach zu urteilen, schien er fertig mit Auspacken und zum Frühstück gegangen zu sein. Augenblicklich teilte mir mein Magen knurrend mit, dass auch er ein Frühstück gebrauchen könnte und so beeilte ich mich mit dem Anziehen.

Gerade als ich auf der Suche nach einem T-Shirt meinen Schrankkoffer durchwühlte, klopfte es und schon ging die Tür auf.

„Harry, bist du da?" fragte Remus und sah sich um. „Ich wollte..." 

Als sein Blick auf mich fiel, wie ich da nur mit einer Hose bekleidet und mit nassen, wirren Haaren vor meinem Koffer stand, verstummte er schlagartig und starrte mich an. Es schien ihm furchtbar unangenehm zu sein, mich so zu sehen, denn augenblicklich sah er betreten zu Boden, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.

Verdattert sah ich ihm hinterher. Was war das denn gewesen? Ratlos zuckte ichmit denSchultern, zog mich fertig an und ging die Treppen des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf hinunter zum Frühstück. Das Haus wirkte inzwischen viel freundlicher, als noch vor drei Jahren. Man hatte es letztendlich doch geschafft, das alte Portrait von Mrs. Black abzuhängen und auch die Elfenköpfe waren verschwunden.

Als ich in die Küche trat waren nur Fred und Remus da, die anderen schienen schon fertig zu sein.

Ich setzte mich mit einem gutgelaunten „Morgen!" neben Remus und schnappte mir ein Brötchen aus dem Korb auf dem Tisch.

„Morgen!" mampfte Fred undeutlich, da er gerade versuchte, sich so viel wie möglich seines Toasts auf einmal in den Mund zu schieben. Das sah so dämlich aus, dass ich losprustete und somit nicht merkte, dass Remus noch nichts gesagt hatte und stumm auf deinen Teller sah.

Kurze Zeit später verließ Fred die Küche und ließ mich mit dem Mann neben mir allein.

Als Remus nach fünf Minuten immer noch standhaft vorgab, den Tagespropheten zu lesen (wobei er dummerweise vergaß, die Augen zu bewegen), beschloss ich schließlich, das Schweigen zu brechen und ihn nach seinem seltsamen Verhalten zu fragen.

„Warum bist du denn heute so komisch?" wollte ich wissen und erreichte damit, dass er mich für einen Moment irritiert ansah, seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf die Zeitung senkte.

„Wieso sollte ich komisch sein?" fragte er.

„Naja, du bist vorhin vor mir geflüchtet."

„Ich bin doch nicht geflüchtet..." wich er aus.

„Doch, bist du!" sagte ich bestimmt. „Nur weil du mich ohne T-Shirt siehst, brauchst du doch nicht gleich verlegen werden." Grinste ich frech. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich eine leichte Röte auf Remus' Wangen schlich und er sah mich noch immer nicht an.

Warum verhielt sich mein ehemaliger Lehrer auf einmal so seltsam? Eigentlich war er für uns alle schon lange nicht mehr unser Lehrer, sondern viel mehr ein guter Freund, darum duzten wir ihn auch alle. Doch meistens war er fröhlich und aufgeschlossen und so unsicher und unruhig wie er jetzt war hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Naja, ich dachte...das wäre dir unangenehm..." nuschelte er und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu mir.

„Wieso denn das?" fragte ich verständnislos.

Er zuckte die Schultern und stand auf. Perplex starrte ich seinen Rücken an, den er mir immer noch zugewandt hatte. Schließlich erhob auch ich mich und ging zur Tür.

Bevor ich sie öffnete drehte ich mich noch einmal um und sah zurück auf Remus' schlanke Gestalt, die in Gedanken versunken den Tisch abräumte.

„Ich glaube eher, dir war es unangenehm." Sagte ich leise, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er es gehört hatte. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mir in die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Obwohl wir einige Schritte voneinander entfernt standen, konnte ich ein seltsames Flackern in seinen himmelblauen Augen sehen. Nie war mir aufgefallen wie klar dieses Blau doch war und wie leicht man in ihm versinken konnte. Ewig wollte ich so dastehen und in diesen Ozeanen dahintreiben, sie erforschen, sie... ‚Was mache ich hier eigentlich?' rüttelte ich mich selbst wach, wandte mich ab und rauschte aus der Tür. Ein unbekanntes Kribbeln hatte sich in mir breit gemacht und verwirrte mich nur noch mehr. Was war nur mit mir los?

Eilig ging ich durch die Hintertür in den Garten, wo die Anderen schon auf ihren Besen durch die Luft brausten und Quidditch übten. Harrys Lieblingssport durfte an seinem Geburtstag schließlich nicht zu kurz kommen. Ich holte meinen Besen aus dem Schuppen und gesellte mich zu ihnen. Während der Wind durch meine Haare blies und ich mich auf das Spiel konzentrierte, vergaß ich die seltsamen Gefühle des Morgens. Bis zum Mittagessen verbrachten wir unsere Zeit auf den Besen.

Am Nachmittag dann schmückten wir den Salon für die Party, die am Abend steigen sollte. Harry war schon ganz hibbelig und auch ich freute mich auf die nette Abwechslung die eine Feier mit sich bringen würde. Bis jetzt war der Sommer doch recht langweilig gewesen...

Die Party sollte um acht Uhr beginnen und eine halbe Stunde vorher traf ich mich mit Fred, George und Hermine in der Küche, wo wir noch einmal unseren Plan durchgehen wollten.

„Also, sobald Harry im Raum ist, machst du das Licht aus!" sagte George zu Hermine. Diese nickte und sah mich an. „Hast du allen Gästen Bescheid gesagt, dass sie mitmachen sollen?"

„Ja." Antwortete ich. „Allen bis auf Remus und Tonks, die beiden hab ich vergessen. Besser ich geh gleich und such sie."

Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich aus der Küche. Ich hatte nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt. Tonks hatte ich wirklich vergessen, doch Remus war ich absichtlich den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen.

Ich durchkämmte das ganze Haus, bis ich Tonks schließlich im Salon traf. ‚Da hätte ich auch gleich suchen können!' brummte ich mich in Gedanken an. Nachdem ich ihr alles von unserem Plan erzählt hatte, lächelte sie breit und war hellauf begeistert.

Nun musste ich nur noch Remus finden. Es war nicht mehr viel Zeit, nur noch 20 Minuten. Wo konnte er bloß sein?

Als ich gerade verzweifeln wollte, da ich ihn nirgends finden konnte, schlug ich mir mit der flachen Hand ungnädig gegen die Stirn. Der Garten! Dort war er ständig!

Ich raste durch die Hintertür in den Garten und wäre beinahe in Remus hineingerannt, der mir auf dem schmalen Kiesweg entgegen kam.

„Mann, da bist du ja endlich, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!" schnaufte ich, da ich von meinem kleinen Sprint in den Garten etwas außer Puste war.

„Warum denn das? Es ist doch noch nicht acht, oder?" fragte Remus schockiert, schnappte meine Hand und trat näher an mich heran um auf meine Uhr zu sehen.

„Ääh...nein..." sagte ich. Warum fühlte sich seine Hand bloß so angenehm warm an auf meiner Haut und warum kribbelte es schon wieder in meinem Magen? Warum stand er nur so nah vor mir?

„Gut..." sagte Remus und sah mir wieder in die Augen. Meine Hand hatte er noch nicht losgelassen.

Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag versank ich in den Tiefen dieser Ozeane. Mein Hirn war wie leergefegt...warum war ich eigentlich hier? Wollte ich ihm nicht etwas sagen?

„Warum hast du mich dann gesucht?" fragte Remus und langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Mühsam riss ich meine Augen von den seinen los und sah auf die Seite.

„Ja, äh...richtig. Also wir haben eine kleine Überraschung für Harry vorbereitet." fing ich an. Ich merkte, wie Remus mich immer noch aufmerksam ansah und es machte mich furchtbar nervös. Auch hatte er meine Hand immer noch in der seinen und schickte von dort aus Schmetterlinge durch meinen Körper.

„Was habt ihr euch denn ausgedacht?" fragte er neugierig.

„Also, alle versammeln sich im Salon und wenn Harry als Letzter rein kommt, macht Hermine das Licht aus. Dann startet ein kleines Feuerwerk und hinterher singen alle ein ‚Happy Birthday' für Harry. Dann gibt's Musik und Discobeleuchtung." rasselte ich herunter.

„Das hört sich gut an! Harry freut sich bestimmt!" sagte er und drückte leicht meine Hand.

Nein, das reichte jetzt, länger hielt ich diese Hand einfach nicht aus, die mich so aus der Fassung brachte. Mit einem Ruck entzog ich sie ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Zögernd sah ich ihm ins Gesicht. Jetzt, da er nicht mehr so nahe war ging das schon wieder etwas leichter und so hielt ich auch seinem forschenden Blick stand.

„Äh...ich bin dann wieder im Haus..." sagte ich und drehte mich um.

Ich war schon einige Schritte gegangen, als er plötzlich sprach.

„Ron, ich...na ja, also du hattest recht." sagte er leise.

„Mit was hatte ich recht?" fragte ich verdutzt und wandte mich ihm wieder zu.

„Du hattest recht als du sagtest es sei mir unangenehm gewesen." Sagte er mit einem Lächeln und schritt nun seinerseits an mir vorbei zum Haus. Einen Moment sah ich ihm verdutz hinterher, doch dann folgte ich ihm.

Als er die Tür erreichte blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um. Ich konnte gerade noch abbremsen, sonst wäre ich in ihn hineingelaufen, doch hatte er es wieder geschafft, dass ich nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stand. Mein Herz schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, regelmäßig zu schlagen.

Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf ein wenig um Remus in die Augen sehen zu können. Er war etwas größer als ich. Diese beeindruckend blauen Augen hatten einen eigenartigen Glanz bekommen und schienen ein kleinwenig dunkler geworden zu sein. Hingerissen beobachtete ich die Gesichtszüge des Älteren und kam nicht umhin mir einzugestehen, dass sein Gesicht durch die kleinen Lachfältchen, die man nur aus solcher Nähe sah, noch anziehender wirkte. Das leichte Lächeln auf diesen elegant geschwungenen Lippen zog mich in seinen Bann. Langsam kamen sie näher.

Remus würde doch nicht, er würde doch nicht etwa...

Erwartungsvoll schloss ich die Augen und einen Moment später spürte ich seine warmen, feuchten Lippen ganz sanft auf den meinen. Kleine Blitze jagten durch meinen Körper und zitternd erwiderte ich den Kuss, bewegte meine Lippen leicht gegen die seinen. Nach kurzer Zeit fing Remus an, leicht an meiner Oberlippe zu knabbern und zu saugen und ich konnte nicht anders, ich seufzte wohlig auf und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Als ich seine Zunge spürte, die vorsichtig gegen meine Lippen stieß, teilte ich sie bereitwillig und ließ ihn ein. Ich kam seiner forschenden Zunge mit meiner entgegen und glaubte ich müsse jeden Moment vom Boden abheben, so leicht fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment. Mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl nahm ich die Hände wahr, sie über meinen Rücken wanderten und mich noch näher an den warmen Körper vor mir zogen.

Als uns die Luft knapp wurde, lösten wir uns aus dem Kuss und sahen und wieder in die Augen. Noch immer standen wir engumschlungen da und ich wollte daran auch nicht wirklich etwas ändern. Viel zu angenehm war es, seinen Körper so nah bei mir zu haben.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir rein gehen...wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen." Sagte er leise. „Ja..." sagte ich genauso leise und hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging nun entgültig wieder ins Haus.

Alle standen wir im Salon versammelt. Harry wurde gerade von einer breit grinsenden Ginny hereingeführt. Bevor er sich richtig umsehen konnte, hatte Hermine auch schon den Lichtschalter umgelegt und es war stockfinster. Einige Sekunden geschah gar nichts und ich sah mich mit blinden Augen nach allen Seiten um, doch dann, ohne Vorwarnung, begann das Feuerwerk. Laut und bunt zogen die Kracher über die große Decke des Salons und es sah aus, als stünde man unter freiem Himmel. Das erinnerte mich an die große Halle in Hoghwarts und ich musste schmunzeln. Meine Brüder hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Begleitet von ‚Oohs' und ‚Aahs' zogen die goldenen Lichtspiralen durch die Dunkelheit. Fasziniert beobachtete ich das Schauspiel, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich konnte mir denken, wer das war und langsam drehte ich mich um. So hell das Feuerwerk auch war, hier unten war es immer noch stockdunkel.

„Ist die Dunkelheit nicht einladend?" Hauchte Remus an mein Ohr und ich konnte spüren wie er lächelte. „Nicht so einladend wie du." Kam es kaum hörbar von mir.

Ich konnte nicht das geringste von ihm erkennen und so tastete ich mich von seiner Schulter zu seinem Hals, um meine Hand schließlich in seinen Nacken gleiten zu lassen und ihn zu mir herunter zu ziehen.

Wieder versanken wir in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und wieder konnte ich fühlen, wie seine Hände über meinen Rücken wanderten und auch ich blieb nicht untätig. Wir mussten uns zurückhalten, denn wir durften nachher nicht zu zerzaust aussehen, darum unterließ ich es mit Bedauern, meine Hände unter sein Hemd gleiten zu lassen. Doch als ich mich über seine Seiten langsam nach vorne zu seinem Bauch arbeitete und anfing, immer tiefer zu gleiten, keuchte er leise auf und unterbrach den Kuss.

„Du lässt das besser sein, sonst habe ich gleich ein Problem, wenn das Licht wieder angeht." Raunte er mit dunkler Stimme in mein Ohr. „Du hast recht." Wisperte ich und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns, sodass wir uns etwas beruhigen konnten.

„Ich werd mal wieder gehen..." Flüsterte er und verschwand, nachdem er mir noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte. Noch etwas schwummrig von dem gerade erlebten versuchte ich, so gut es mir möglich war, meine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen, immerhin war ich nicht Harry, der immer aussah als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen.

Kurze Zeit später war das Feuerwerk auch schon vorbei und das Licht ging wieder an. Unauffällig sah ich mich um und entdeckte Remus am anderen Ende des Salons, wo er sich mit Kingsley unterhielt. Wie er es geschafft hatte, durch den Raum zu finden, wo es doch stockfinster gewesen war, war mir schleierhaft. Es musste wohl an seinen Werwolfssinnen liegen. Leise lächelnd bemerkte ich, wie sexy er aussah, mit den geröteten Lippen und dem leicht zerwuschelten Haar. Das konnte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein...

Nun stimmten die Gäste ein lautes ‚Happy Birthday' für den verlegen grinsenden Harry an. Mad Eye und Hagrid polterten besonders laut. Moment mal, Mad Eye? Oh verdammt, das hatte ich total vergessen! Der musste alles gesehen haben mit seinem magischen Auge. Ein kleinwenig rot im Gesicht stellte ich mir vor, was Remus und ich für ein interessantes Bild abgegeben haben mussten. Etwas unbehaglich zumute schloss ich mich Neville an, der sich an der Bar einen Drink holte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Remus, der sich jetzt mit Harry unterhielt.

Wie hatte es dieser Mann nur geschafft, mich innerhalb eines einzigen Tages vollkommen in Bann zu schlagen...?

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte ich damit, auf einem der vielen Sofas zu sitzen und einige von Lees Drinks zu schlürfen. Wenn ich nicht gerade recht habherzige Unterhaltungen führte, beobachtete ich Remus.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken geholt, als Tonks neben mir auftauchte. „Na, Tänzchen gefällig?" fragte sie, ließ mir aber nicht die Zeit zu antworten, sondern zog mich am Arm in die Mitte des Salons, zur Tanzfläche.

Seufzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust zu tanzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich schon wieder Remus, der mit Hermine ausgelassen über das Parkett wirbelte.

Gerade als wir dicht an ihnen vorbei tanzten, begann ein neues, viel langsameres Lied.

„Abklatsch!" rief Hermine, schnappte Tonks' Hand und zog sie davon. Einen Moment sah ich den beiden verwundert hinterher, bis mir klar wurde, wer eigentlich vor mir stand.

„Darf ich bitten?" fragte Remusmit frech funkelnden Augenund verbeugte sich tief vor mir. Unsicher sah ich ihn an, doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er mich an sich und begann, sich langsam zur Musik zu bewegen. Wie in Trance ließ ich mich führen und konnte meine Augen nicht von den seinen abwenden. Verdammt, was hatte dieser Mann bloß mit mir angestellt. Mein Herz pochte so laut, dass ich mir fast sicher war, er könnte es schlagen hören.

„Du zitterst ja." Sagte Remus sanft. „Was ist los?"

Ich schluckte, um mehr als nur ein Krächzen herauszubringen.

„Du machst mich nervös."

Er lachte leise und zog mich noch ein wenig näher an sich heran.

„Und warum mache ich dich nervös?" hauchte er an mein Ohr. Ich zitterte noch mehr, als sein warmer Atem meine Haut streifte.

„War ich nicht heute morgen noch derjenige, der die Fragen stellt?" Brachte ich mühsam heraus und wieder lachte er kaum merklich.

Wir tanzten jetzt so eng, dass es den anderen Gästen unmöglich entgehen konnte und plötzlich fiel mir wieder etwas ein.

„Wir hätten an Mad Eye denken müssen. Der hat doch sicher alles mitbekommen mit diesem Auge."

„Ja, natürlich hat er das." sagte Remus ruhig und lächelte, als er mein entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Und?" fragte ich. „Stört dich das nicht?"

„Nein, sollte es?" fragte er scheinheilig und langsam wurde ich ungeduldig.

„Denkst du, ich hätte dich vorhin ohne Hilfe gefunden? Ich kann schließlich nicht im Dunklen sehen. Das kann ich nur in den Tagen vor Vollmond...Das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Fügte er grinsend hinzu. „Das hast du bei mir im Unterricht gelernt!"

„Ach ja? Denkst du ich hätte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als in deinem Unterricht aufzupassen?" fragte ich frech und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Sollte ich vielleicht noch was wissen?"

Es passte mir gar nicht, dass Remus mir vorenthalten hatte, dass Mad Eye sozusagen eingeweiht war.

„Naja, Hermine weiß es, Harry natürlich..." Bei diesen Worten sah ich zu den beiden hinüber, die mir zugrinsten, ihre Gläser erhoben und so taten als wollten sie mir zuprosten. Schnell sah ich wieder weg und wurde leicht rot.

„...Dean und Seamus haben das richtige Lied aufgelegt und..."

„Das richtige Lied für was? Das war alles geplant?" brauste ich dazwischen.

„Ja, so kann man es auch sagen." Wieder lächelte er. Unsicher sah ich ihn an.

„Das richtige Lied für was?" fragte ich noch mal.

„Dafür..." Damit lehnte er sich vor und verschoss meine Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Viel zu schnell löste er sich wieder und sah mir aufmerksam in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron."

Ich hatte dass Gefühl, als wäre soeben in meinem Magen ein Feuerwerk gestartet. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich nicht zögerte und Remus als Antwort einfach wieder küsste. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm ich wahr, dass um uns her alle anfingen zu klatschen.

Als wir uns nach einer Weile wieder lösten, sah ich mich vorsichtig um und alle grinsten uns zu und applaudierten und johlten ausgelassen.

„Alle waren eingeweiht, stimmts?" fragte ich und sah Remus kritisch ins Gesicht. „Stimmt." Sagte er und küsste mich wieder.

Eigentlich hätte ich ja sauer sein sollen, dass Remus alles was heute Abend passiert war geplant hatte und ich auch noch mitgemacht hatte, während alle davon wussten, doch im Moment war ich einfach zu glücklich um mich über irgendetwas zu ärgern.

ENDE


End file.
